


That's Not What Closets Are For!

by AdumbDryer



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, F/M, Flip is horny, Fluff, Just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdumbDryer/pseuds/AdumbDryer
Summary: but like....hear me outrando idea





	That's Not What Closets Are For!

**Author's Note:**

> but like....hear me out  
> rando idea

You decide to make a stop by the station to surprise Flip with some homemade cookies, just to make his day. You couldn’t help but grin when you see his face light up the moment he saw you, getting up from his desk and kissing you on the cheek. 

Flip was pleasantly surprised to see you at the station. You’re usually at work during the days like him, but of course, he’d never skip a chance to see his beautiful wife. 

“Cookies? What’s the occasion?” he asks, pulling you in and wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Oh nothing, I just wanted to see you baby, so I took the day off.” 

He smiles. He ‘d _love_ to take the day off from work and spend the entire day in bed with you fooling around. His eyes scan your body up and down and fuck, you look good. Your dress hugs your body perfectly, making your curves look absolutely mouth-watering. 

You’ve always been able to drive Flip crazy. All you had to do was just simply look up at him with those pretty eyes, bat your eyelashes, and he practically falls apart. 

Today though has been particularly difficult for him. He woke up in the morning with his cock already hard and leaking, straining against his briefs. He started to stroke himself before he realized the time and groaned to himself, getting up and taking a cold shower, frustrated that he wouldn’t be able to properly relieve himself before his shift starts. 

And that resulted in him perched at his desk, bouncing his leg up and down and trying to distract himself from the dirty thoughts that have been invading his mind all day. 

Ron even started to take notice too, giving Flip worried looks.

“You okay?” Ron asks. 

“No y-yeah I-” Flip clears his throat, “I, uh, just been feeling weird all day. I’ll be fine” 

Ron just looks at him, suspicious, but he doesn’t push, choosing to go back to reading the newspaper. 

He just watched the clock hands _ticking_ , waiting for his shift to be over so he can speed home and finally _fuckin’ bend you over-_

Your figure caught the corner of his eye and when he saw you, his first thought was _Oh thank God,_ then _Oh God I’m doomed._ One look at you got him all riled up again. 

He can’t stop staring at you while you greet other officers, offering them cookies and chatting with them briefly. He tries to steal subtle glimpses of your cleavage that’s peeking out from your dress when you talk to him, and he can’t help but lick his lips hungrily at the thought of finally sucking on your delicious tits. He audibly swallows at the image of him in his mind swirling his tongue around your nipples and sucking greedily while you moan and whine for him. 

You bend over to set the cookie tray on Flip’s desk and his eyes immediately shoot down to your ass, and God one look had his cock twitching in his jeans. He knows he needs to collect himself, but he just can’t stop staring. 

You turn around and you notice how rosy Flip’s cheeks are.

“You okay baby?” you ask, worried. 

Flip just blinks, trying to push away all the filth clouding his mind and looking around at the surrounding officers suspiciously, as if they can hear his thoughts. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. Uh, baby? C-can we maybe talk in private real quick?” he asks hesitantly. 

You give him a questioning look, alarmed at the sudden change in demeanor. 

“I-it’s alright I swear,” he promises, taking your hand. 

You just go along with it. You doubt he would want to talk to you about anything serious, especially not at the station. He eagerly leads you through the halls and eventually stops in front of a supply closet, opening the door and pulling you inside. 

“Flip?” 

He doesn’t answer, choosing to grab you by your hips and yank you against his solid chest. You gasp but quickly get cut off by Flip’s soft lips slamming against your own. You let out a surprised moan, but you grip onto his flannel and pull him closer. 

He licks your bottom lip and you open your mouth, inviting his tongue in. He slides his tongue against your own and your cunt throbs at just how absolutely desperate Flip is.

He moans, a deep rumble in his chest the makes your breath shake. 

He pulls up your dress and his hands travel down to your ass, grabbing a nice handful and moaning to himself. 

“So f-fuckin’ sexy,” he moans softly against your lips, before advancing on your neck, licking and sucking the sensitive flesh, making you whine in response. 

“ _Flip_ I-I-” you try to start, but his lips make his way down to your chest and he yanks the dress down, exposing your bra. 

“Mmmm been thinking about you all day like this. Look at what you do to me baby…” he murmurs in your ear, thrusting his throbbing erection into your palm. 

You start to stroke him through his jeans and he throws back his head, moaning softly with his eyes shut. 

“Shouldn’t have come in here today. Been trying to hold off until I get home, but _God_ when I saw you in t-that f-fuckin’ dress, mmm, and you’re p-pretty tits on display like that, begging to be sucked o-on.” he pulls down your bra and buries his face into your neck, taking in your scent. 

He gropes desperately at your breasts, eventually lowering himself and slipping a nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily at the sensitive nubs and flicking his tongue back and forth. 

“ _Fuck,_ Flip.” you gasp, “More. I need more.” 

Your hands shoot down to undo his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and dipping your hand under his briefs. He moans at the touch, savoring the warmth of your hand on his cock as you stroke him off.

You kneel onto the floor and look up at him, giving him an innocent look before giving his tip a small lick, and you hear him let out a broken groan. 

You smile to yourself, swirling your tongue around his head and teasing him more. You look back up and you see him staring down at you, gritting his teeth together and trying not to snap his hips forward, pushing further in your mouth. 

He’s panting like a wild animal and gripping onto your hair, slowly encouraging you to take more of him into your mouth. You eventually give in and swallow him down to the root, making him gasp. 

“Oooh, f-fuck _baby_ -” he chokes out.

Your mouth is so hot on his cock, he feels like he’s melting. His pleasure pools in the pit of his groin, making his legs shake. You start to bob your head, sucking on his cock greedily and savoring the taste of his precum on your tongue. Your other hand slides down under his balls, massaging them with each stroke. Flip’s moans are like music to your ears and always encourages you to suck harder, running your tongue along the underside of his cock, tracing each bulging vein with the tip. 

Flip has to bite down on his knuckles to hold back a moan, _God_ your hot mouth feels so good. This is exactly what he needed. 

“Baby I-I’m close,” he warns.

You start to bob your head faster, tightening your lips and moaning around his cock. You can feel his cock stiffen and twitch in your mouth. You look up at him, and the moment he looks down and sees those beautiful eyes staring back, he finally tips over the edge. He digs his nails into your scalp, shoving your head down, taking him all the way. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Flip shouts as white-hot pleasure pulses throughout his body, making his hips stutter and twitch, legs almost giving out. Flip’s cum shoots down your throat and you close your eyes, swallowing his seed and savoring his taste. 

You both stay in the same position for a moment, riding out the last of his pleasure. He throws his head back, panting and completed dazed. You finally pull back and his softening cock slips out of your mouth, dripping spit down your chin. Flip loves how messy you two get, and how you’re not afraid to do what it takes to please each other. 

He takes your hand and helps you stand up, chuckling to himself. 

“What?” you ask. 

“Oh nothin’, I just uh, didn’t expect today to end up like this.” 

“Oh trust me Zimmerman, neither did I,” you giggle while pulling up your dress and dusting yourself off, “but I’m happy it did.” 

“Yeah, me too baby. I thought I was gonna die there for a sec.” he laughs while pulling up his jeans. You just laugh too, shaking your head and buckling his belt, planting a kiss on his lips. 

He slowly opens the door, looking around for others. 

“Coast is clear, c’mon,” he says, grabbing your hand. 

You both walk fast back to Flip’s desk, trying to remain calm and pretending like nothing happened. Thankfully nobody took notice of you two and you both made it back relatively easy. 

“Alright, well…” you start, not sure what to say. 

Flip just chuckles, pulling you in and giving you a peck on the lips, “Good talk. How about we finish this at home.” giving you a smirk. 

You just smirk back and bite your lip, “Alright then baby. I’ll see you at home.” You give him one last kiss before you turn to leave, saying your goodbyes the officers 

As you go, you pass Ron, but before you could say goodbye, he cuts you off 

“What’d you guys talk about?” Ron asks, one eyebrow cocked. 

Your eyes go wide and you feel your stomach drop, heart immediately pounding. 

You swallow back the nerves, “Oh, you know, just the usual stuff we need to get done around the house” you answer, feigning confusion. 

Ron smirks to himself, “Was it fun?” 

“The talk?” 

“Mhm.” 

You bite your lip, trying to play it cool, “Talks like that are never really fun”

“They can be.” 

You just blush furiously as Ron stares at you for a bit, before sighing and shrugging, “But hell, what do I know right? I’ve never been married, so I don’t know what married life is like. All those talks and talks and talks and _talks_ ,” 

You open your mouth but you don’t know what to say. 

Ron just chuckles to himself, “I’ll let ya go home now. Thank you for the cookies. They were delicious.” 

You just smile at Ron, moving to leave again. 

“Oh and by the way, _love_ the new hairstyle.” Ron winks at you before grabbing a cookie from Flip’s desk and returning to his own. You glance back at him confused until you look over and catch your reflection of yourself and you gasp. 

Your hair is a _mess_ , sticking out in every direction possible and your makeup is smeared around the eyes. You look like you’ve been completely ravished. You desperately try to pat your hair down and wipe off the smeared makeup, but the evidence is still there. 

You hear Flip snort and shoot him a glare. 

“Don’t act like _you_ weren’t the one who did this.” you snap 

Flip’s eyes go wide and he slowly sinks into his chair while Ron throws his head back, laughing so hard he has to clutch his side. 

You just laugh, giving up and accepting your fate. You blow one last kiss to Flip and made your leave. 

“Oh man, that was good,” Ron says, wiping at his eyes and still chuckling to himself. 

Flip just sighs to himself before looking up at the clock and watching it _tick_ impatiently, waiting till he can finally go home and fuck you for _real_ this time.

**Author's Note:**

> float ur boat on in www.adumbdryer.tumblr.com


End file.
